JLA Second comming
by SSammSm
Summary: Prologue up! Chapter one comming soon. HAHA
1. Default Chapter

I don't own JLA or any of the characters. Yada yada yada.. Probably read all that crap in other stories. Lord knows I have.

This is the memoir of sorts for my ideas for the JLA rebirth, and with a click of a button, you can skip this part and go on to the story.

This is one of my dreams, as a fanboy, to create my own team of hero's. I mean, who hasn't thought of what the perfect dream team for a comic book team would be like if you picked the characters, be it JLA, Avengers, X-men, X-factor, Teen Titans, Outsiders, Invaders, JSA, what have you.

My JLA stories will consist of a new team of hero's. Some that are already on the team, some that were, and some that were not. This might break some peoples heart when I say I don't care for Superman. So, as my right as a fan and the writer, I don't need that over-rated costumed jack ass. I could kill him off, but I didn't think of a good enough way to do it. And besides, I can't be the only one that doesn't like Superman, right?

The JLA story has a lot to do with the comic, than the cartoon. So goes the same with the chapter at the Titan Tower. So hear ( Or read, if you wanna be a smart ass about it. ) this. If you only saw the cartoons and never read the comic, then you probably have no business whatsoever reading the aformentioned story.

My original use of characters were going to be as follows:

Batman, Wally West Flash, Dr. Fate, Hawkman, the Atom, Wonder Woman, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Plastic Man, and Tempest.

And these characters are the same characters that made it into the story. The reserves, on the other hand, were a bit tricky since I didn't know how to handle some, because I didn't know enough about them. It would have ended up like this.

Hourman, Martian Manhunter, Aztek, Zauriel, Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Jay Garrick Flash, Animal Man, Star Man, Nightwing, the Spectre, Mr. Miracle, Steel, Orion, Arsenal, and Firestorm.

But as my comic book resources failed in some of the characters, and others that I thought weren't needed, like Zatanna, since I got Dr. Fate, why need another magick character, right?

But others I didn't know enough about or just didn't feel good about having them in my story, but maybe a guest spot can be arranged? Anyway, here is the reserve members.

Zauriel, Captain Marvel, Jay Garrick Flash, Star Man, Nightwing, the Spectre, Steel, and Arsenal.

And with that, enough jibber jabber from me. But a few warnings.

1) If you read this and stop and think, " Wow, there's a Hawkman? But why didn't this buffoon get Hawkgirl instead? She's on the cartoon."

2) " Oh my god, there are more Titans other than Raven, Starfox, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin?" Yes, there is. :: I never read the new Outsiders, so I had the three "predicisor's" back when they were in the Titans::

3) " Wow, John Stewart isn't the only dude that's a Green Lantern?"

If you stop and ponder any of these things, then, like I said, you have no business reading this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic and let me know if you have any ideas for characters to join the ranks or villians that can fight this team.

I appriciate any constructive criticism, but no flames, unless you want a little bashing of your own, ok? On with the show!!!!!


	2. Prologue

I don't own any characters. DC Comics owns it all.

Prologue.

It was a sad couple of days after Aqua man's death. Even more so that both Martian Manhunter and Superman quite. I can't understand why they quite instead of that idiot Plastic man. God I loathed him.

" Batman, are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked as she walked over to were I was. I didn't let anyone know, but I think Wonder Woman's hot. I just didn't show it.

" Yes. How are you doing?"

" I've been copping fairly well. Pleasantries aside, Bruce, I think the team needs to have a little chat."

" Ok, I'll get the other three."

Five minutes later.

" I've called this meeting to- where is Plastic Man?"

I just sat there; saying nothing, while Kyle and Wally shrugged their shoulders. It looked like O ' Brian was late for another meeting. Again.

"Sorry I'm late, people. Been watching the Power Puff Girls. Man, can those girls kick ass and take names, or what?"

After the imbecile talked, Flash jumped from his seat.

"Which one was it?"

"Mojo Jojo gets enrolled in Poky Oats and gets beaten up by Bubbles."

"Damn! I missed it!"

"Excuse me," Wonder Woman said, breaking up the conversation between the two idiots.

"We got a team meeting, remember? Batman, please continue."

" I called this meeting because we got a shortage in the membership. I suggest one of us find candidates that would supplement the roster."

It was quite a while before anyone said anything. Taking no more of this, I stood up to break the silence.

"I'll do it. As long as I get to pick the members and reserves. Agreed?"

"Yup."

"Agreed."

"Sounds like a plan."

" Huh? Wha-oh. Go get 'em, bats."

Typical of Plastic Man, just typical.


End file.
